creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vacation Home
Well, hello TERROR kiddies! I was just listening to my FAVORITE SLOP-SHOCK AND ROLL BAND: DAVY GROANS AND THE MONKEES ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Here's a classic song of theirs and hit DAYSCREAM BELIEVER! But among my MOLDY-MUSICAL-COLLECTION, is a #1 hit on the CHILLING-CHARTS, called... A group of teenagers rode in a yellow Chevy together, back in late-July, 1961. They were in the western part of Kentucky and as they laughed and chatted, Bobby Lewis sung Tossin' And Turnin' on the car-radio. The two teenage girls in the backseat stopped laughing and one said to the other, "so what will your Mother and Father say if they find out your Boyfriend came along Wanda?". "Oh, they won't. Besides, Eddie and I are sleeping in different rooms Karen" Wanda answered her. The four teens arrived at a bungalow by a lake and the teenage boys in the front of the car high-fived each other. "Here we are girls, come on!" the boy at the wheel said. "Alright Eddie honey" Wanda said to him. That night, Wanda and Eddie kissed out by the lake, standing beneath a tree. A figure in the small woods by the lake seemed to watch them from afar in the moonlight. Two punks rode up on motorcycles just then. They approached Eddie and Wanda. "This here lake is our lake when we show up, so take off y'all dweebs" one punk ordered. "We rented this here bungalow from my Father" Wanda said to them. "If y'all are not gone by midnight, we'll kill ya" the punks said and they got on their motorcycles and took off. At midnight, the punks were back outside the house. They drank bottles of Budweiser in the moonlight. "Those dweebs are still here. Let's kill" one whispered to the other. They held guns, but suddenly, the figure in the moonlight came out of the woods and stuck a shadowy-blade into one of the punk's necks, killing him. The other punk saw the figure was in a black trench-coat, boots, pants and a white hockey-mask. The punk screamed and ran for his motorcycle, but the murderer yanked their knife out of the murdered punk and headed his way. Before the punk started his motorcycle, the murderer got to him, removing their hockey mask. They were a hideous monster, yellow flesh covered in black veins, with three eyeballs of a glowing-red. The monster hissed with its black fangs extremely long. It stabbed the screaming-punk in his back, murdering him with its knife, as its black long hair shone in the moonlight. Wanda, Eddie, Karen and the other teen raced out of the home with a cop, all seeing the creature. The cop shot the thing in its back and it screeched like a wolf, dropping its mask as its wound splattered a puddle of green-slime on the ground, spraying into an eye-hole of the mask, on and around it. The monster then disappeared into the woods. Well, everybody ended up seeing what was in the MOONFRIGHT eh, Kiddies? Before punks could ruin those teenagers vacation, they got their own SLAY-CATION heh-heh-heh!